


No world without demons

by Tonizone



Series: Convention [5]
Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	No world without demons

Angel had a very difficult demon to fight. It seems like it had more than nine lives. The demon was over him and tried to put his middle claw in Angel’s heart. And then he disappeared in thin air.  
What the hell happened here? He looked around and saw another face full of irritation. Spike saw what happened, but he has no idea how. He followed Angel’s example and looked around for the reason. Their eyes met their love of their existence.  
Spike and Angel in unison: “Buffy!”  
“Hello, guys. Nice to see you again. Can I introduce you to Piper Halliwell? She is a witch. She just saved your life, Angel.”  
“I blow up your demon. The only way to kill him.” Piper smiled and winked to both vampires.  
Oh, dear. Good vampires and they have a soul. Wow.  
“What are you doing here?” in unison again.  
“I won’t let you save the world alone.” She went to Spike to embrace him and then it was Angel’s turn.  
“I’m really so happy to see you alive, Spike. I’ve thought I had lost you.”  
To Angel: “It’s been a long time.”  
“No, not really. Last time was in Italy.”  
“Guys, can we do chit chat later? We still have a war to win.” Piper was getting impatient.  
“She is right. Let us fight.”

***

“So, you made potions for healing?”  
“Yes, those will be necessary. I can’t believe we are helping vampires. They are poor evil.”  
“No, not them. They were evil, but now… I told you, they are having their soul back, so…”  
“I guess, I have to get used to it.”  
Willow and Phoebe stayed at the hotel.  
“It’s interesting. This way we are able to find the others and your nephews and sister can bring them the potions for healing.”  
“You got it.”

***

“Drink this. It will help you.” Paige gave Gunn a bottle to drink.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a healing potion. Trust me.”  
Gunn drank the fluid and she was right. He felt better. “Who are you?”  
“I’m helping to save this world.”  
Faith appeared. “She belongs to us.”  
“So the slayers are here, too.”  
“Of course, we won’t miss to kick some demon asses.”

***

“Come on, Billie. I am handsome and charming and I’m not the one you babysit. That’s my other self.” Chris staked a demon with his weapon, while continued hitting on Billie.  
“Concentrate, Chris. I’m not interested in dating boys.”  
“I’m not a boy. I’m a man. We will talk about it later. I have a life to save.” Chris orbed himself to Kennedy.

***

The slayers, their friends, the witches, the half whitelighters, the vampires with soul and their friends kept fighting. Till the moment they killed the demons. Those who didn’t get killed were sent back to the place where they came from. This time they were able to save the world – AGAIN. They defeated evil, but evil can’t be destroyed or erased. They will be part of every dimensions – for ever.


End file.
